


her and the woman and the water.

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Spooky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peridot and her friends go to a spooky haunter house...things go bad from their





	her and the woman and the water.

**Author's Note:**

> holly shit, I bet you all forgot I fucking write! (not that I blame you, it's not exactly high quality content(

“This is gonna be so cool!” Amethyst voiced somewhere between regular talking and a shout.

“Yes, a whole house of cheep costumes and dollar store blood, how thrilling.” Pearl responded in dry sarcasm.

“Aww, lighten up pearl, that’s the fun of it.”

“Can we just get this over with.” Peridot voiced in annoyance.

“Damn, you to Peri? Neither of you are fun no more.”

“Amethyst, please, try to und-“

“-I was never fun to begin with and you know that!” Peridot ‘shot back’.

“You know what, that’s fair” amethyst agreed, along with garnet (who only showed this with a nod of her head.)

“ugh, why does it have to be like this every ti-“

“Were here” garnet voiced. The girls stopped bickering (though pearl seemed rather mad about it, though that may have been because she was cut of twice.)

Shockingly enough, they were, in fact, there. There being a rather large and not at all impressive haunted house attraction. It was Halloween night, and the girls had decided they were going to try it out, amethyst utterly excited to see how bad it would be, garnet excited to spend time with her friends, peridot excited for their agreement to a KFC after and pearl not excited at all (how most outings go for them). this excitement could be seen in their clothing, amethyst going full Ironic with a ‘sexy Harambe’ costume (nothing more than a dress with a monkey chest pattern on it, though It did come with a banana hand bag), Garnet dressed as a Frankenstein like creature with detail that was strikingly realistic (her parents likely helped), pearl dressed as some sort of zombie bride (which was oddly good, despite her lack of excitement, but then, pearl had always been one to put 100% into everything she did, even if not interested), and peridot a green hoodie, blue jeans and an alien mask (which she had taken off 5 minuets after leaving her home).

The group walked up to the entrance of the house, where their friends-friend, larz, stood out front dressed as some sort of ticket holder? Maybe hotel staff who could tell, it was a pretty shitty costume.

“Oh, hello their, poor unfort-“

“Cut to the chase larz, how much for the 4 of us?”

“jesus…15£ each”

“What the fuck?” Peridot voiced in protest, this place wasn’t nearly worth that much, but it was no use, Amethyst quickly forked over the cash and dragged the girls in.

“Woo yeah! This is gonna be sick!”

“Yeah, of course it is.”

\-----

The girls travelled through the ‘house’, looking at all the cheep skeletons, listening to the stock bat sounds being played from the not so hidden speakers, they had only been their for a few minutes. And both pearl and peri were getting bored

And when they got bored, they got complain-y.

“Amethyst, please, can’t we just get this over with.”

“Oh, shut up guys, I wanna ‘take my time’ on this. You of all people should understand pearl.” Amethyst spat back.

“Oh please.”

“Please what? Pearl”

“Can we please just get this over with! Seriously Amethyst-“ Peridot yelled “Theirs nothing here, wasting 5 minutes a pop looking at dollar store skeletons, their literally all the fucking same!”

“Then why does that one have blood in it’s eyes peri?” Amethyst asked with fain smugness, though she knew peridot wouldn’t be able to tell the difference at this point.

“THEY FUCKING PUT THE BLOOD IN IT! OK! THEY FUCKING GOT TOMATO PASTE OR SOME SHIT, I DON’T FUCKING KNOW! JESUS CHRIST AMETHYST! WHY ARE WERE HERE! IT’S ALL SHIT! IT’S NOT COOL! IT’S NOT FUNNY! AND IT’S NOT, FUCKING, SCARY!”

Now, peridot had a reputation for anger, she could get pissed quick if you said the right thing, and amethyst always liked to push those buttons. But it seems, at this point, she had gone to far, as Peridots anger was so fierce, she had managed to cause thunder to strike (well, not really, obviously it’s more likely to just be the weather, but amethyst likes to see it as that) and the lights to go out.

…

“Well damn peri…you summoned the might of zuse on us”

“on YOU!...and, sorry.”

“hah, it’s fine Peri…wonder when the lights are gonna turn back on though.”

Once again, in amazing coincidence, the lights turned back on. But, not as they once were. Rather than a standard white, they were a deep blue, to the point having them at all was pointless. The room they stood in, also seemed to change. It was longer, more decrepit, more real. No cheap skeletons or speakers of stock music, oddly quiet…and cold, very cold.

“…ok…this is…pretty creepy.” Amethyst admitted.

“Yeah…hah…n-now it feels like…15…is a fucking steal…” Peridot admitted as well, shivering, whether due to the cold or fear, she would never tell.

“Well…lets get going then.” Garnet ordered, a straight face as always, though clearly prepared for any danger they may face.

Garnet, due to her being the one to suggest they continue (and being the biggest and strongest of the group) took the lead of the pack, walking down the corridor, past the picture frames holding nothing but the pitch-black paintings (at least, they thought they were paintings. But by the cold breeze and lack-of-sound coming from them suggested they were more…or, really, less, nothing at all.

As the girls kept walking, they realised they weren’t getting closer to the other edge of the hallway, in fact…they were getting further away, in fact, as they turned around, they realised they couldn’t even see either side of the hallway.

“Ok, seriously, what the fuck is going on.” Amethyst asked in worry

“I don’t know.” Garnet answer back. “But we need to stick together.”

“Yeah, right!” Pearl spat back “Liked we would all split of at a time like this, even if we wanted to, we can’t!”

“PEARL! Now is not the time for arguing!”

“I…I-m sorry garnet…your right…we just need t-“

“Um…guys” Peridot voiced a concern, pointing to the black spaces on the wall…except they weren’t empty any more. In all of them was the same face, a rather pale girl with bright blue hair and eyes of pure white…no, not white…they were reflective, but bright, the only thing not a dark blue in this whole corridor.

“…ok…what the fuck”

“I…I don’t know amethyst…I-“

Suddenly, they were gone. Except one.

And it moved.

Very slowly, with no noise or haste, but it moved. Bringing it’s thin and seemingly broken hands out of the space, gripping lightly at the bottom of the picture frame.

“G-guys…are we going to die?”

“…I don’t know peridot…I don’t know.”

The girls slowly walked backwards, quickly stopped by the wall behind them (except for pearl, she was directly behind the frame and almost fell down into…whatever was behind it).

…

Drip

Drip

Drip

Water was leaking from the frames. It started as drops, then it got worse and worse, until (like small waterfalls) it was gushing out of the frames like an overfilled bath. And all the while the girl watched.

The water was cold, ice cold. The girls couldn’t move as their legs went numb.

“AHH!” Pearl screamed, something cold gabbed her from behind, something cold. The girls jumped back in surprise, to shocked to grab their friend as she was pulled into the void, her voice fading quickly.

Garnet instinctively ran to the void, calling for pearl…she was pulled in to

“FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!” Amethyst cried out in horror, she tried to run, but she was grabbed as well. This time from the foot, underneath the waist high water.

“FUCK, NO! I DON-“

And she was dragged under to. And then theirs was one.

Peridot didn’t know what to do. She was cold, trapped, her friends were dead or gone or…

“Scared?”

W-what?

“Your scared?”

“I…I…y-yes! Of course I’m fucking scared! my…MY FRIENDS ARE FUCKIGN DEAD!”

Peridot yelled at the ‘woman’, she didn’t know if she was scared, pissed or both, and what of them was causing her to try.

The woman giggled in response. Her voice wasn’t right. It was hollow, and had…’playback’ on it, like it was repeating, but quieter, or something.

“I like you. Your fun to scare.”

“i…I…I’m fucking what! Is this fucking fun for you!”

“Yes.” The woman answered without a hint of…anything really. By this point, the water was above the bottom of the frames, and the holes, so dark even an inch below couldn’t be seen. The woman…floated, towards peridot. Her body moving up and down along with the water, passing through where the frame should stop her like it wasn’t their any more (maybe it wasn’t, who could say.). soon, peridot was backed into a wall…Or she should have been, but the walls weren’t their anymore…nothing was.

but her and the woman and the water.

Peridot looked into the blank, reflective eyes, as she assumed they looked back into her, deeply and...yet with nothing. It was hard to describe.

Of course, peridot didn’t have time to think on this. As she felt something cold and boney grabbing at her ankles. She wanted to scream, but she didn’t have time.

She was pulled under the water, obviously. It was cold and dark, it hurt to keep her eyes open, but in the depths, she couldn’t tell if they were or not, she couldn’t even tell when she started to faint from the lack of oxygen.

…

What she could tell, however, was when she woke up. Dry and drowsy. In a room of concrete walls, metal flooring and a plain bed

…

“Where the fuck am I?”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if theirs gonna be a chapter 2, maybe. just haven't written in a long while and wanted to write something for the month of spook


End file.
